Who Totem So?
Who Totem So? is the fifth episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot When Dipper and Mabel received their own Totems, It was up to them to follow them with some help from Kenai, Koda, Nita, Rutt and Tuke, Anda and Kata and Denahi. Dipper and Mabel's totems/Sylvia and Tanana's encouragement One day, Dipper and Mabel Pines, their great-uncles, Ford and Stanley, And their friends arrived at the ice age village where they met with Kenai, his wife, Nita, And his older brother, Denahi. Then, Sylvia Marpole arrived from her trip with the two tribal shaman women, Tanana and Innoko. Dipper and Mabel received their very own totems, Dipper's totem was the Saber Tooth Tiger of Courage, And Mabel's is the Moose of Laughter. Kenai and Nita reveals their Bear forms/Kylo Ren's plan Later, Kenai advised Dipper about patience on putting their own handprints on the wall after living up to their totems. Soon, Kenai and Nita revealed their Bear forms to Dipper in surprising shock. Meanwhile in the Underworld, Kylo Ren came up with an evil plan to please Hades and capture Dipper and Mabel. Meeting Koda, Anda and Kata/Mickey trained Dipper and Mabel a new spell Then, They begin to meet Koda along with Rutt and Tuke's girlfriends, Anda and Kata. Later, Mickey begins to teach Dipper and Mabel a new spell about shapeshifting. Hades sends the Fearsome Five/Kylo Ren meets up with them Meanwhile, Hades sends the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Liquidator to join up with Kylo Ren. Soon, They make ready to carry on his plan. Dipper's trouble controlling his transformation spell/The two brothers help Back with Dipper, Dipper was failing his attempt to control his shapeshifting spell. Luckily, Kenai and Denahi helped him control it by thoughts of humanity. Failing his attempt for his manly hood/Jiminy's advice to Dipper After that, Dipper felt despaired of putting his hand print on the wall as he give himself sometime alone. Then, Jiminy showed up as he advised him to never give up following his totem. The Fearsome Five attacking/Meeting up with Robin Hood, Little John and their Merry Men Suddenly, The Fearsome Five attacked without any warning. Negaduck grabs Dipper just as Kenai and Denahi came to the rescue. Then, Robin Hood and his Merry Men came. Darkwing Duck coming to the rescue/Dipper faces Kylo Ren alone Then out of the blue smoke, Darkwing Duck came to the rescue as he, Ford and Stanley fought the Fearsome Five. As for Dipper, He came face to face with Kylo Ren. Fighting off the Fearsome Five/Dipper won his battle As the fight begins, Darkwing Duck, Ford and Stanley beat the Fearsome Five. And during Dipper's fight with Kylo Ren, He took a lot a bruises but never gave up his courage and won. Dipper and Mabel blessed by the Great Spirits/Placing their hand prints After the battle, Dipper and Mabel were blessed by the Great Spirits for living up to their totems. At last, Dipper and Mabel happily got to place ther hand prints on the wall. Trivia * Songs and Scores * Transcript *Who Totem So? (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225